Pinkie Jump
Pinkie Jump is a game by futzi01 featuring vectors by Druid14, mehoep, scrimpeh, randomtmcr, StarshineCelestials, Acer~Rubrum, Midnight~~Blitz, and Grendo11; as well as music by MusicalPony. It is not to be confused with the game of the same name. The current version is 1.5 (August 9, 2012). An android version of the game was created by Nitrouspony__TOC__ Premise The goal of Pinkie Jump is to get Pinkie Pie as high as she possible whilst getting a high score. The game ends when Pinkie falls below the screen. If she was at a height below 10000 when she fell, she is shown as either angry or sad. If Pinkie reached a height of 10000 or above when she fell, she is shown to be happy. Gameplay/Features Pinkie Pie will automatically begin jumping the moment the game begins. The player is only allowed to control her movements on the horizontal axis. This is done with either the A and D, or the left and right arrow keys. In order to increase Pinkie Pie's altitude, the player must help her jump from cloud to cloud. The clouds are randomly generated across the screen and are degenerated once they pass the bottom of the screen. As Pinkie Pie's height increases the clouds are generated less and decrease in size. Pinkie Pie's score increases the higher she goes up but also increases by 500pts for every cupcake she collects. There are also several pick-ups and cloud types that Pinkie Pie will encounter during her ascent: Pick-ups *Cupcakes: Increase Pinkie Pie's score by 500pts. This piece of food also has green icing. *Suns: Randomly generates more white clouds onscreen, the clouds generated are of largest size. *Balloons: Allows Pinkie to rapidly float upwards for a short period of time. *Springs: Is saved in the corner of the screen until Pinkie Pie fails to land onto a cloud, will allow her to jump off the bottom of the screen once. Cloud types The types of clouds are first sighted seen in-game in a specific order. In this list they are seen in the order of first sighted to last. *White Clouds: Pinkie Pie can jump upon these clouds once, before they disappear. *Red Clouds: Pinkie Pie will simply fall through these clouds. *Green Clouds: Propels Pinkie Pie upward a greater distance than white clouds when jumped upon. *Blue Clouds: These Clouds act like white clouds, but move back and forth across the screen, *Gray Clouds: These Clouds act like white clouds, but will rapidly darken and then disappear. The game features an easter egg where if the player input's the Konami Code during gameplay, Pinkie Pie will walk to the side of the screen and activate the "green cloud mode" where all the clouds are generated as green ones. Pinkie Jump (2011) The Pinkie Jump of 2011 was created by Certainty Principle, maker of the Super Pinkie World series. It was created in two days and was the first game he had ever submitted onto DeviantArt. The goal is to help an endlessly jumping Pinkie Pie avoid going to high or too low as she hops on platforms that move either horizontally, vertically, or stay still. As she does so, she must collect the cupcakes that are randomly generated on the screen in order to increase her score. The player controls her movement with the arrow keys. After Pinkie Pie falls or goes to high, the player is given his/her score which is calculated as one point for every second Pinkie Pie lasted as well as 20 points for every cupcake she collected. The game features a cheat code system that allows the player to unlock several hidden features. *20% cooler: Will allow the player to play as Rainbow Dash, the background will change from Canterlot to Cloudsdale. Note that Rainbow Dash wont fly, she jumps just like pinkie pie. *onthemoon: Unlocks zero gravity mode where Pinkie Pie will jump slower and will ricochet off platforms a little more. *cupcakes: Will start the game with a silhouette of Pinkie Pie in a red background jumping on a a slowly sinking platform. Some text at the top of the screen will read "You shouldn’t have done that" and after Pinkie Pie hits the bottom (as she inevitably will) the score will only read "You shouldn’t have done that." This is a nod the the Haunted Majoras Mask Game. External link(s) *Pinkie Jump on DeviantArt *Pinkie Jump's Equestria Daily post *Pinkie Jump 2011 on DeviantArt *Pinkie Jump 2011’s Equestria Daily post Category:Fan games